Dead Men Tell No Tales
"Dead Men Tell No Tales" is the fifth episode of Season Three of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Sam Chalsen & Nelson Greaves and directed by Russell Fine. It is the thirty-sixth episode of the series overall, and debuted on October 29, 2015. It was part of a two-part crossover with Bones. This episode is the second part. The first one was "The Resurrection in the Remains". Synopsis With Brennan and Booth in town, Abbie and Crane set out to prove that supernatural forces are at play when a mysterious death plagues the FBI. As Pandora unleashes a force to awaken the dangerous Red Coat General Howe, both teams must find a way to save the town from the British Army of the Undead. Can the power of Booth and Brennan combined with Abbie and Crane be enough to stop Pandora's evil forces?http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20151007fox06/ Recap A courier driver is heading down the road when his radio malfunctions and then goes dead. His GPS goes out as well and the driver skids off the road when a robed woman appears in front of him. The driver runs back only to discover that the woman is gone. Pandora appears behind him and says that it's not personal, and briefly chokes him with magic. She tells him to run and once he leaves, opens the truck. Inside is a case and Pandora opens it to reveal a skeleton inside. She tosses a Nordic rune stone on it and maggots emerge, reconstituting the body. Pandora asks if General Howe will answer the king's call to service, and How sits up and asks where. She tells him that he is in Sleepy Hollow, and tells him to raise his men and make the patriots afraid of Britain and her dead. Howe mutters the name Crane. Ichabod, Abbie, Jenny, and Joe are bowling for Halloween. Abbie is dressed as Beyonce, and Ichabod is dresses as John Adams. Abbie points out Zoe nearby, and she waves to Ichabod. With some encouragement from Abbie, Ichabod goes over to greet his friend. She says that she's dressed as Betsy Ross, and dismisses her as a mere seamstress. Zoe invites Ichabod to bowl with her later and he readily agrees. Back with the others, Ichabod says that the Celts believed that Halloween was a sacred time. As they tease him about Zoe, Ichabod gets a call and says that Dr. Brennan made arrangements to transport Howe's remains to the Historical Society. However, the courier company reports that the body never arrived. Three kids are in a cemetery egging the tombstones. They explore a nearby mausoleum but when they try to leave, Howe emerges from the shadows. Two of the kids run, and the third backs away in fear. Animated corpses pour out of the mausoleum and surround the boy, guns drawn. Abbie and Ichabod check the van and wonder why anyone would steal a 200-year-old skeleton. They figure that Pandora is responsible and spot tracks leading into the forest. The Witnesses follow them into the nearby cemetery, and Ichabod explains that the British used it as a staging ground during the Invasion of Manhattan. They built the mausoleum to stage the British dead. Ichabod and Abbie go inside and Abbie suggests that Ichabod pursue a romantic relationship with Zoe despite what happened with Katrina. He insists that chapter of his life is now closed. The witnesses enter the central chamber and find the shattered vault. Blood drips down from the ceiling and the boy's corpse drops off of the balcony. Howe and his men walk in and the general calls Ichabod's name. Ichabod remembers Howe from when he tried to force him to confess, and opens fire with Abbie. The corpses ignore the bullets and the Witnesses are forced to run. They head up a stairway and the soldiers charge outside as the sun rises. They fade into the ground as Abbie and Ichabod watch from above. Later at the FBI office, Abbie watches as two DAs meet with Daniel. Once they leave, Abbie approaches her boss and asks what's going on. He says that he was waiting for the right moment to tell her, and explains that he's been working on a case for a long time. It involves a shell company, Court Imports, that is buying properties across Westchester. Most of their collection was stolen by terrorists from sites in the Middle East. Daniel wants Abbie to coordinate the task force, and she points out that he'd have to pull her from her other duties. She assures Daniel that her priorities lie with the FBI. At the Archives, Ichabod is going through the books and remembering his last meeting with Howe centuries ago. Abbie arrives and says that the police are dismissing the boy's murder as a prank gone wrong. Ichabod explains that Howe once commanded his respect. Abbie points out that Howe sent a whispering wraith against Ichabod, and Ichabod admits that's why Washington sent him to kill Howe. Howe's men take control of Manhattan during the invasion. In the early hours, Howe and his men commandeer a townhouse belonging to a Patriot. The general goes through the owner's belongings and finds a Nordic rune stone, just as Ichabod sneaks in and puts a gun to his head. Ichabod tells him to order his men to leave the city, and Howe asks if he can kill a man in cold blood. Ichabod says that he has made his choice, and Howe says that he spits on the graves of his ancestors who fought for England. Ichabod asks if he will retreat, and How tells him to do what he came to do or leave. Before Ichabod can shoot, Howe's men run in and Ichabod is forced to flee. Ichabod blames himself for the invasion since he failed to kill Howe. Abbie suggests that Washington sent him there for another reason, and Ichabod remembers the rune stone. He finds a volume describing the Draugur, a rare breed of undead worrier that swear to fulfill their duty beyond death. They spend their days in subterranean and are unstoppable. Washington has written in the book, noting that the method to defeat the Draugur lie in Howe's tomb. The tomb was unearthed in 1812 in Philadelphia, but Howe was interred somewhere else first. Abbie suggests that the FBI analyze Howe's bones and narrow down a location from a soil analysis. They figure that Pandora plans to raise fear by unleashing the Draugur on Halloween. Joe and Jenny are at Jenny's camper unloading groceries, and Jenny says that she's connected a face to the Shard of Anubis: Mr. Atticus Nevins. Joe recognizes him and explains that Atticus was a friend of his father's. He has an album belonging to Corbin and it has a photo of Atticus and Corbin together during the war. Joe wonders what his father was involved in, and Jenny says that they can get answers now that they have a name. She assures Joe that Corbin was one of the best men she ever knew, and refuses to believe otherwise until they have proof. At Abbie's office, Abbie returns and finds Ichabod looking at selfies of Zoe. She explains that their lab doesn't have the equipment to trace Howe's lab. It will take two weeks for the DC lab to run the results, but Ichabod suggests that they contact Brennan and have her speed the process. Abbie agrees and they drive for the Jeffersonian Institute. When Ichabod and Abbie arrive, Booth and Brennan greet them. Abbie explains what they need and Brennan is glad to help. Brennan is glad to help and explains what she's doing to Ichabod. She's skeptical of his theory that the Founding Fathers buried and reburied Howe, and Ichabod wonders if she considers faith and art mere numbers. Brennan justifies all of them in rationale terms, but Ichabod isn't convinced. The results come up and Brennan confirms that the soil samples match two locations: Seneca and Maryland, Montgomery. The Capitol has stone from both sources, and Ichabod explains that Washington had a tomb prepared there. It was never used, and Ichabod figures that the Founders used the unused tomb to conceal Howe's actual grave site. Brennan insists on participating in his research, and Ichabod reluctantly agrees. Abbie and Booth wait, and Booth wonders why she's running an off-book investigation. He assures her that he'd still have her back. Abbie admits that the FBI is a whole new level, and Booth assures her that Corbin knew she had what she needed. Brennan and Ichabod come in and Brennan insists that she's going with them. Booth agrees and the team heads out. Jenny and Joe drive to an address that she connected to Atticus. Joe recognizes the place, and explains that he was there when he was a kid. He figures that Corbin was working with Atticus. Sophie comes out and Jenny approaches the thief. Sophie spots them and draws her gun, and Joe says that they want to meet with Atticus on a family matter. In return they'll give her the Shard. Sophie agrees to contact Atticus and says that Atticus said that Joe and Jenny would come to her with the Shard. Once she drives off, Jenny complains about Joe's plan. He promises that he won't let anything bad happen, but Jenny warns him it's a promise he can't make. Ichabod and the others enter the basement of the Capitol. They find a keyhole and Ichabod inserts his ring to unlock it. The door opens, reveling a vast chamber inside. Booth steps on a panel, triggering a panel that slams down between them, separating Ichabod and Brennan from Abbie and Booth. Gas pipes ignite on Ichabod and Brennan's side, and Ichabod realizes that it's Greek Fire. On the other side, Booth finds a lock with alchemical symbols. He shoots out the lock and the gas jets shut off. Brenna wants to excavate the entire area, but Booth focuses on the immediate situation and gets her out. Abbie and Ichabod hang back and Ichabod says that he's discovered the Draugur's weakness. To stop them they'll have to burn Sleepy Hollow to the ground. As Ichabod and Abbie drive away, Ichabod explains that Washington used the fire jets to destroy the Draugur if they came for their leader. He warns that Greek fire can't be extinguished and will burn until nothing remains. Betsy Ross is leading refugees out of Manhattan via the underground tunnels. Ichabod finds her and warns that Howe won't leave the city. Betsy says that she has new orders to get out of the city and leads the refugees out before countermeasures are employed. Greek fire was the countermeasure, and Betsy set the Draugur on fire. The resulting fire set New York City on fire. Ichabod warns that they face the similar choice that Washington did, and Abbie insists that they're not going to burn down Sleepy Hollow. In Sleepy Hollow, Pandora watches as the children go trick-or-treating. One girl, April, gets separated from her mother. Pandora tells April not to lose her treats and her eyes glow, and April runs off. Howe joins Pandora, and she tells him to go forth and slaughter when the sun sets. Back at the archive, Ichabod and Abbie meet with Joe and Jenny. Ichabod has provided everyone with Cheirosiphones, designed to deploy Greek fire. They'll draw the Draugur into the tunnels to contain the fire, and Ichabod will act as bait to lure Howe and his army. After sunset, Howe and the Draugur march out of the fog. The townspeople assume that it's some kind of Halloween celebration, and Howe orders his men to aim and prepare to fire. Before they can, Ichabod and Abbie drive their SUV into the way, blocking the shots. Ichabod attacks them while Abbie gets the townspeople to safety. Howe sees Ichabod and attacks him, and the two men fight. Once he has the general's attention, Ichabod ducks into the tunnels below and Howe follows him. Doubling back, Ichabod tackles him. Abbie watches as the soldiers descend into the earth. In the tunnels, the Draugur surround Ichabod. Joe and Jenny open fire, incinerating the creatures, and Abbie arrives in time to burn up one Draugur as it attacks Ichabod. As the fire spreads, Abbie and Ichabod retreat and Howe confronts them. Ichabod says that he should have ended it long ago, and Howe steps into the flames rather than let Ichabod destroy him. At the ruined church, Pandora watches the Draugur's defeat in her font. Another bud blossoms on her tree. At the archive, Booth and Brennan teleconference with Abbie and Ichabod. The Jeffersonian is going to excavate Howe's tomb, and Ichabod says that he's busy renovating a site of his own. Brennan wonders how Ichabod found Washington's letter, and Booth tells her to let it go. Once they hang up, Ichabod tells Abbie that he feels relieved he can put Howe behind him. She suggests that he take a break and tells him to call Zoe. Once Abbie leaves, Ichabod braves himself and then calls Zoe and suggests that they go on a dinner date. Daniel calls Abbie to his office and says that she's already part of her case. The man he's working against is Atticus, and he has photos of Jenny and Joe meeting with Sophie. Daniel knows that Sophie is Atticus' top operative, and asks what is going on. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Agent Abbie Mills *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *Nikki Reed as Betsy Ross *Zach Appelman as Joe Corbin *Lance Gross as Agent Daniel Reynolds *Shannyn Sossamon as Pandora Special Guest Stars *Emily Deschanel as Dr. Temperance Brennan *David Boreanaz as Special Agent Seeley Booth Guest Starring *Jessica Camacho as Sophia Foster *Nicholas Guest as General William Howe *Maya Kazan as Zoe Corinth Co-Starring *Chace Beck as Man *Chris Gann as Driver *Tia Hendricks as April's Mother *Elyn Jaime as April *Corey Reitz as Devil *Stephen Ruffin as Teen Dracula *Michael Sokol as Zombie *Codi Waugh as Angel *James Billingsley as Baliff Jones *Alex Sgambati as Dani *Alie Craig as Trick or Treater Trivia Production Notes *This is one of a two part episode crossover with Bones. The first part is called "The Resurrection in the Remains". *Ichabod and Katrina had been married for six years. **Katrina had taught him how to iron his vests. Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 305Promo1.jpg 305Promo2.jpg 305Promo3.jpg 305Promo4.jpg 305Promo5.jpg 305Promo6.jpg 305Promo7.jpg 305Promo8.jpg 305Promo9.jpg 305Promo10.jpg 305Promo11.jpg 305Promo12.jpg 305Promo13.jpg 305Promo14.jpg 305Promo15.jpg 305Promo16.jpg 305Promo17.jpg 305Promo18.jpg 305Promo19.jpg 305Promo20.jpg 305Promo21.jpg 305Promo22.jpg 305Promo23.jpg Screencaps 305Driver.png 305Pandora.png 305Stone.png 305Regenreating.png 305William.png 305IchabodZoe.png 305Zoe.png 305Abbie.png 305Ichabod.png 305Abbie1.png 305Cemetary.png 305Fairy.png 305Dracula.png 305Man.png 305William1.png 305WilliamHuman.png 305Page.png 305Ichabod1.png 305Ichabod2.png 305JoeJenny.png 305WashingtonInstitute.png 305Agents.png 305Temperance.png 305Seeley.png 305Seeley1.png 305Looking.png 305GreekFire.png 305BlueFire.png 305Washington.png 305IchabodTunnels.png 305Army.png 305Death.png 305Fire.png 305Running.png 305Pandora1.png 305LittleGirl.png 305Walking.png 305FireSticks.png 305Army1.png 305Weakness.png 305WebChat.png Soundtrack *"Last Night the Devil Learned My Name" - Moondog Matinee *"Freaks" - Machines Are People Too Videos Bones 11x06 Promo Sleepy Hollow 3x06 Promo (HD) References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes